POLKADOT
by Emaknya Guanlin
Summary: Komplek perumahan geblek. Pairing macem-macem dan menyesuaikan sesuai dengan request serta voting. Omegaverse. PRODUCE 101
1. Kartu Keluarga

Keluarga Wu

Ayah: Wu Yifan **α** (39 thn) Anggota DPRD.

Bunda: Joonmyeon **Ω** (38 thn) Dosen Sastra Korea dan Ketua PKK setempat.

Anak 1: Guanlin **α** (13 thn) kelas dua SMP, Ketua OSIS SMP dan terganteng spensapro (SMP Negeri 01 Produce101) 2017 (udah di voting dengan asas luber dan jurdil).

Anak 2: Minghao/ Justin **Ω** (12 thn) kelas satu SMP dan anggota ekschool ballet.

Keluarga Kim 1

Papa: Kim Jongin **β** (35 thn) Pemilik bengkel mobil dan motor terbesar sekecamatan.

Mama: Oh Sehun **Ω** (35 thn) Pemilik olshop 'MilkyHun' yang followersnya 237 k dan bendahara arisan komplek.

Penumpang: Kim Mingyu **α** (20 thn) Keponakan Jongin, kuliah di jurusan Politik Pemerintahan semester 4, ganteng dan pleboi.

Kembar 1: Jaemin **Ω** (15 thn) Kelas satu SMA dan selebgram khusus endorse kosmetik.

Kembar 2: Jinyoung **β** (15 thn) Kelas satu SMA dan ketua klub teater.

Keluarga Kim 2

Ayah: Kim Namjoon **α** (35 thn) Dekan termuda Fakultas Ilmu Bahasa, Sastra dan Budaya, udah professor, punya tempat les-lesan paling terkenal sekota.

Ibu: Kim Seokjin **Ω** (37 thn) Punya usaha katering dan insyaAlloh mau buka warung makan ke depannya.

Penumpang 1: Kang Daniel **β** (21 thn) Keponakan si ayah, mahasiswa teknik mesin semester 6, ganteng tapi udah ada yang punyaaaaaa...

Penumpang 2: Kim Donghan **β** (19 thn) Saudara jauh ibu, maba di jurusan kedokteran hewan.

Anak 1: Jihoon _cantik_ **Ω** (16 thn) Kelas dua SMA, ocan (omega cancik) di sekolah.

Anak 2: Daehwi **Ω** (14 thn) Kelas tiga SMP, "Duh akumah apa atuh dibandingken dengan Princess Jihoon," –Dewi/Dwi (nama samaran), 14 thn, korban adek yang dibanding-bandingin sama kakanya.

Keluarga Lee

Papi: Lee Jinki **α** (40 thn) Punya usaha peternakan ayam.

Mami: Kim Kibum **Ω** (38 thn) Mantan cabe-cabean yang sekarang udah insyaf dan buka usaha UFC ( Ujin Fried Chicken).

Penumpang 1: Ong Seungwoo **Ω** (22 thn) Saudara jauh mami yang udah mau skripsi, mahasiswa Jurusan Hubungan Internasional semester 8, omega rasa beta.

Penumpang 2: Jung Sewoon **β** (20 th) Keponakan mami, mahasiswa Jurusan Kedokteran semester 4, pinter main gitar dan mainin perasaan orang. :)

Kembar 1: Soonyoung **Ω** (21 thn) Mahasiswa semester 6 Jurusan komunikasi, ikut klub modern dance.

Kembar 2: Jihoon _tsundere_ **β** (21 thn) Mahasiswa semester 6 Jurusan statistika, ikut klub orchestra jadi mayor. ;)

Anak 3: Woojin **β** (5 thn) TK nol kecil, kesayangan semua orang.

Keluarga Park

Ayah: Park Chanyeol **α** (37 thn) Dokter hewan dan mantan peserta stand up komidi yang gagal di babak pertama penyisihan.

Mamih: Byun Baekhyun **Ω** (37 thn) Mantan model, sekarang pengangguran... eh.

Penumpang: Kim Jaehwan **Ω** (21 thn) Keponakan mamih, mahasiswa semester 6 Jurusan Ilmu Ekonomi. Numpang tapi jarang di rumah, ew...

Anak 1: Hyungseob **Ω** (16 thn) Kelas dua SMA, punya niat mulia meneruskan tradisi cabe dalam keluarga.

Anak 2: Euiwoong **β** (13 thn) Kelas dua SMP, Wakil Ketua Osis, selalu ranking satu di sekolah.

Anak 3: Seonho **Ω** (12 thn) Kelas satu SMP, baby piya-piya kesayangan ayah.

Keluarga Choi

Papa: Choi Minho **α** (38 thn) Kontraktor, hot papa yang hobinya joging muterin komplek setiap jam 6 pagi.

Mama: Kim Taemin **Ω** (36 thn) Guru kesenian di sekolah Produce 101.

Anak : Haknyeon **Ω** (16 thn) Kelas dua SMA, omega manja yang suka ndusel-ndusel ke orang tuanya.

Keluarga Jung

Papa: Jung Taekwoon **β** (38 thn) Dokter. Sekian.

Mama: Cha Haknyeon **Ω** (38 thn) Pemilik sanggar tari setempat.

Anak 1: Wonwoo **Ω** (21 thn) Mahasiswa Jurusan Teknik Informatika semester 6. Tsundere dan yandere.

Anak 2: Hyunbin **β** (20 thn) Mahasiswa Jurusan Sejarah semester 4.

Note:

Omegaverse geblek versi gue:

Alpha cowok dan cewek bisa membuahi: beta cewek dan omega cowok & cewek.

Alpha cewek gak bisa dibuahi.

Beta cowok bisa membuahi beta cewek dan omega cowok & cewek.

Omega cowok gak bisa membuahi.

Tes _sex_ kedua (α, β, Ω) bisa dilakuin dari lahir. Dan tolong jangan diperdebatkan versi gue ini ya chuk. Pis, lobeu and gahul.

Boleh kali sarannya buat keluarga baru, soalnya gw udah stuck nih.

Request alur atau couple juga bole, tapi ya mending ke arah family sih. Soalnya gw gak jago bikin gembel-gembelan. Hehe.

Chap satu menyusu(?) typo, menyusul, lagi minggu tenang ini. Hehe pt 2.

PS: Komen bisa kali bor di akhir acara(?). Gak lyke aku kalo gak komen. :"(


	2. Chapter 2

Bentar deh: Ini gara-gara kecanduan produs gue jadi bego dan lupa ingatan. :,( makasih lo anon tersayang yang usdah mengingatkan kalau itu Lee Taemin bukan Kim Taemin. Ya gimana yah, akutuh masih sedih gara-gara dia out. #alesan.

Terus itu cabe senior juga ya, Cha Hakyeon maksudnya, ingetnya Haknyeon mele #eh. Betewe kok baru nyadar juga, kenapa di komplek polkadot isinya hampir cabe-cabean semua. :v

Untuk yang request Nu'est nanti dimasukin yah. Syabar ya kakak...

 **Kamu Anak Siapa?**

Pernah gak sih, waktu kalian masih kecil ditanya sama orang, 'dek, anaknya siapa?'

Atau kalau konteksnya gak kayak di atas, pertanyaan 'anak siapa sih?' suka banget diajukan ke adek kecil yang polos sama kakak mereka yang sebel karena kasih sayang ortunya mengarah ke si adek semua.

Tapi... kalo dalam kasusnya Ung alias Euiwoong sih... pertanyaan semacem itu udah ibarat konsumsi obat sewaktu sakit. Tiga kali sehari. Sampe kenyang deh si Ung, untung gak sampai overdose.

Lahir di keluarga dengan tiga orang anak, Ung ditakdirkan sebagai anak tengah yang _sex_ keduanya beda sendiri sama dua saudaranya yang lain. Kakak-adeknya dia omega gengs, tapi Ung beta. Aneh juga yah, padahal kan...

"Padahal kan ayah kamu alpha Ung. Mami sama kakak-adekmu juga omega. Kok Ung beta si?" Tanya Daehwi si omega super kepo yang tingkat kecerewetannya 11:12 sama maminya.

"Tau," jawab Ung gak berminat.

"Lah terus kakak anak siapa? Jangan-jangan anak pungut!" tambah Justin yang bikin kakaknya, Guanlin yang dari tadi asik main PSP langsung gaplok kepalanya pelan.

"Adek! Gak boleh kayak gitu, gak sopan!" marah Guanlin. Kan kata bunda, gak boleh ngomong hal-hal sensitif semacam itu sama orang lain. Kalau Ung anak pungut beneran gimana? Lah...

"KOK MUKUL SEGALA SIH KAKAK! HUWEEE BUNDAAAAAA!" abis itu Justin lari terbirit-birit ke arah bundanya yang lagi ngerubungin tukang sayur bareng ibu-ibu komplek lainnya.

"KAKAKKK!" teriak Bunda Joonmyeon gak selo.

Abis pulang dari nongkrong bentar sama temen-temennya di depan rumah Kak Daehwi, Ung langsung buka kulkas. Haus borrr, untung dia masih nyimpen susu vanilla kesukaannya yang tinggal sekotak kecil. Tapi begitu buka kulkas dia langsung mendelik horor, soalnya itu kulkas cuman isi susu rasa strawberry sama susu rasa pisang doang.

"AGHHHHH!" si Ung misuh-misuh terus jebretin kulkas kenceng banget. Hyungseob, yang lagi tiduran sambil maskeran cantik di ruang tengah pun langsung latah dan mencari si biang keributan.

"OY ANAK SETAN! SELO DONG NUTUP KULKASNYA!" omel Hyungseob.

"KALO GUE ANAK SETAN ELO JUGA BEGO, KAN KITA SODARAAN!" jawab Euiwoong tepat.

"Lah emang kita sodaraan?" bibir Hyungseob terus nyinyir-nyinyir ngledekin Ung.

"Bodo ah!" rajuk Ung kesel. Hyungseob yang tadinya udah bahagia mau lanjut ngeledekin dedeknya tiba-tiba jadi kasian sendiri gara-gara liat si Ung mukanya marah banget.

"Yaelah, kenapa si lu pulang-pulang marah?" tanya Hyungseob baik-baik. Ung ngelirik kakaknya bentar terus duduk di sebelah Hyungseob.

"Perasaan masih ada satu susu rasa vanilla deh di kulkas. Kok sekarang udah gak ada? Lu gak minum itu kan?!" tanya Ung gak sante.

"Gue? Ya enggaklah... ah, diambil Seonho kali buat si Ujin, tadi dia mampir soalnya," jelas Hyungseob kalem. Denger penjelasan kakaknya Ung masih misuh-misuh sih, tapi karena yang ngambil Dek Ujin dia jadi rada adem.

"Ya lagian, mami sama gue sukanya stroberi, papi sama Seonho sukanya pisang, elu sukanya vanilla. Kesimpullannya... el,"

"GUE ANAK SIAPA SIH?! PUAS LU PUAS!"

'BRAK!'

"Yah si curut ngambek beneran."

Sekarang udah jam tujuh, waktunya makan malam, menunya ya biasa aja sih. Tapi kok Ayah merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil yah... perasaan tidak enak? Atau perasaan ada yang kurang gitu.

"Kok kayak ada sesuatu yang ganjil ya?" kata Ayah sok misterius. Seonho yang lagi duduk di sebelah Ayah pun langsung tanggap dan liatin muka Ayah dengan serius.

"Ah masa sih Yah?" tanya Seonho polos.

"Iya dek, kaya... ada yang kurang gitu," Hyungseob yang lagi mainin hapenya ngedecak males begitu denger obrolang gak mutu anggota keluarganya.

"Kurang si Ung tuh masih di kamar!" tunjuk Hyungseob. Ayah sama Seonho kayak langsung dapet pencerahan dari ilahi sewaktu denger keterangan Kakak.

"Oh iya! Si Ung!"

"Ah... biasanya si Ung paling semangat kalau mau makan," kata Mamih sambil ngeletakin sepanci sup jamur hangat siap santap.

"Gak juga ah Mih, Kakak semangat kalau pas jadwal masaknya Ayah aja," jujur si Adek. Hyungseob ngakak keras banget pas denger celotehan polos Adeknya, sedangkan Ayah udah gelagapan sendiri pas notis muka Mamih yang sekarang jadi merengut.

"Si Adek bisa aja. Nggak ah, perasaan masakan Mamih lebih enak, pasti si Kakak lebih semangat juga dong," kata Ayah cepet-cepet.

"Iyain aja lah biar cepet. Udah Dek panggil Ung aja sana biar cepet makan malemnya, Adek udah laper kan?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Ok," Seonho yang penurut itu pun langsung menuju ke lantai atas buat panggilin kakaknya. Lima menit berlalu, Seonho balik ke meja makan. Tapi sendirian.

"Adek gagal... ayah! Adek gagal!" rengek Seonho terus nemplok ke Ayah kayak koala.

"Sabar nak! Ini ujian!" kata Ayah mendramasitir.

"Apaan sih, Adek... mana Ungnya?" tanya Hyungseob gak selo.

"Udah adek bilangin! Adek gagal, Kakak denger gak sih!" sekarang malah si Adek yang jadi misuh-misuh. Liatin anaknya berantem si Ayah malah ketawa-tawa.

"Mana Ungnya?" sekarang Mami yang nanya. Udah siap cus makan malam kayaknya si Mamih, soalnya doi udah gak pake celemek lagi.

"Katanya gak laper Mih," jawab Seonho. Mamih terus memanah Ayah dengan lirikan mautnya.

Ung terpaksa keluar setelah digendong paksa sama Ayah sampai ke kursinya. Pas makan mukanya dia masih merengut, terus ngehindar kontak mata sama si Kakak gituuuu... Mamih notis sih, pasti mereka berdua lagi musuhan. Tapi, biasanya kalau marah sama si Kakak doang, Ung mau ngomong ke yang lain. Tapi kok sekarang dia diem aja yah?

Wah... jangan-jangan Ung ada masalah serius.

Jangan-jangan Ung jadi target pembulian?

Oh tidaaaaak! Pikiran Mamih udah gak karu-karuan nih.

"Ung... Ung kesayangannya Mamih kenapa si? Kok diem aja daritadi?" tanya Mamih sambil ngunyel-ngunyel badannya Ung yang lagi tiduran di karpet bulu depan TV. Si Ung tak menjawab, ia diam membisu.

"Sariawan ya Ung?" ledek si papi nggak peka.

"Nggak kok," jawab Ung seadanya.

"Kalo enggak kenapa coba. Ini loh tadi Mamih udah masakin makanan favoritnya Ung, tapi kok tadi Ungnya diem aja dan gak berselera?" tanya Mamih pelan-pelan. Ung balik badan terus ngeliatin Ayah sama Mamihnya dengan raut muka sedih banget.

"Masakan mami gak enak ya Ka?" celetuk Seonho gak peka.

"Ah masa si?" lah sekarang malah Mamih yang baper lagi.

"Enggak dong, masakan Mamih paling top lah, iya kan Kak?" kata Ayah sambil nyubitin lengan Kakak.

"Iyain biar cepet."

"Eung... bukan soal masakan Mamih kok," Ung buka suara. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah khidmat.

"Cerita aja Ung kalau ada masalah, siapa tau kita bisa bantu," cabe-cabe begitu kalau sama anak kesayangan si Mamih jadi alus banget.

"Eum... Yah, Mih... Ung itu anak pungut yah? atau anaknya orang yang Papih rebut hartanya?"

.

..

...

..

.

"WHAT?!"

"Lah kok nanyanya gitu sih Ung. Liat tuh Mamih jadi sedih kan," kata Hyungseob kaget. Dia emang sering ngejekin Adeknya, tapi sumpah dia gak nyangka si Ung sampe dibawa serius kayak gini. Mana si Mamih udah mewek-mewek lagi.

"Ya abisnya, lu kan suka ngomong kita bukan sodara!" kata Ung emosi.

"Ah, omongan Kakak mana pernah serius si Ung. Kalau kamu seriusin Kakak, itu berarti kamu baperan Ung," kata Ayah gaje.

"Tapi yang suka meragukan kebiologisan Ung sebagai anggota keluarga ini tuh banyak Yah. Gak cuman si cabe aja," anak pinter mah bebas ngomongnya.

"Ung anak papi sama Mamih dong, masa anak Mr. Crab, mau sodaraan sama Pearl?" kata Mamih terus meluk-melukin Ung kayak dia abis dibebasin penculik yang minta tebusan dua miyar.

"Terus kenapa Ung beta? Kenapa Ung gak mirip sama Ayah dan Mamih. Cabe aja persis sama Mamih, Seonho juga kelakuannya persis Ayah."

"Kan nenek dari Ayah sama Mamih beta Ung! Makanya kamu bisa jadi beta!" kata Hyungseob kesel. Tumben dia cerdas, iya soalnya materi itu baru dia dapet kemaren di pelajaran biologi.

"Terus, kan soalnya Ung dapet gen yang sedang-sedang aja. Sedang dari Ayah, sedang dari Mamih. Jadi kamu kayak kecampur-campur sampe gak mirip siapa-siapa Ung," kata Ayah gak jelas. Ung liatin Ayahnya dengan muka bingung.

"Udah jangan dipikirin. Yang penting kamu ganteng gitu aja!" kata Ayak bijaksana(?). Sekarang Ung mukanya udah cerah lagi. Oh ya... tapi masuk akal juga sih penjelasan keluarganya.

"Tapi, Mih, Yah, kalau Kak Ung anak kandung, kok dia pinter sih?" _STRIKE_! SEONHO _STRIKE_!

Terus Baekyeol langsung _STROKE_. Gak ding.

Mami Papi emang _rada_ gak pinter si. Ehehehe

END.

Note: Di cerita ini Ung selalu ranking pararel nomor satu di tingkat menengah pertama, sedangkan Baekyeol rada nganu(?).

Terus mau nanya kali, W suka Kim couplenya dia itu siapa si? :"( jangan-jangan yang baca fic ini yah? hehehehe #gak.

Serius yah, jawab gais.


End file.
